Green Party
The TSR Green Party was originally founded for the 2005 election and contested the elections for the first three TSR Parliaments, steadily winning at least 5% of the votes and coming fifth behind the Liberal Democrats, Labour, Conservatives, and the Loonies on all occasions. Following this, the party became inactive and was closed. Despite several attempts to reform the party since its deletion in Parliament III, it was not until the party was proposed again at the end of Parliament XV that the TSR Green Party was given permission to reform by the Speaker. The Green Party were then able to contest the election for parliament XVI, in which they won 5 seats. After the election, the Party became active and accepted in the House very quickly. They contested By-Election III jointly with the Liberal Democrats and came in third. Continuing to grow, The Greens' greatest electoral success till that time came in Aug/Sept 2013 (Parliament XVII) when they won 8 seats with more than 12% of the vote and narrowly came third behind Labour and the Conservatives - both on 9 seats- with a gap of fewer than 20 votes out of about 500. Following this election the Party formed a coalition with Labour, following the previous parliament where they were allied with the Socialists and became a member of the first ever coalition to form HM Loyal Opposition in the TSR Parliament. Following the March 2014 Election, although the Party lost several seats, they were able use their electoral position to aid in the formation of a three-way coalition between the Greens, Labour, and the Socialists, thereby becoming a member of the new coalition government, entering government for the very first time. In the September 2014 election the Party got its best ever result achieving 13 seats. They used this to form a three-way coalition between the Greens, Labour, and the Liberal parties, leading the nicknamed 'traffic light coalition' and pathing the way to the first TSR Green Prime Minister and the start of an eco-government. In July 2015, the Party led a coalition with UKIP and the Liberals after the collapse of the Labour/Liberal coalition and the VoNC of the minority Labour government that followed. This coalition was short-lived, collapsing a few weeks after its formation due to a constitutional crisis caused by disputes over who should take the role of acting Prime Minister in the absence of Kittiara, the third Green Prime Minister in history. The crisis was so severe that the Speaker, Birchington, took the decision that there would be no government for the next three months until the next general election, in which the Greens halved their vote and seat share. Leaders Leaders who have also severed as Prime Minister hare highlighted in party colour (* Note, the tenures of Blue Meltwater and Kittiara overlap because in June 2015 in internal party vote returned them as having equal support and a subsequent vote allowed them to be dual leaders. There was no deputy leader at this time) Deputy Leaders Chairperson Category:Party Category:Green Party